


The Infected

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anyone who can save the world after society has fallen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infected

They had a directive. Risk their own lives for life of someone who could possibly be the savior of the entire world...or what's left of it. If Skye had her way, she would have set off long ago for a cabin in the most remote part of Alaska or British Columbia. Instead here she was, following her older brother into what is most likely a suicide mission to save someone she had never even heard of before.

Three tours of Afghanistan, Skye thought she was done with the military. But when one virus infected person became hundreds then thousands, the Army called her back into action. Thankfully she found her brother in the chaos that ensued. Together, they were each other's best hope of survival. 

"Is this woman worth all this trouble?" Skye questioned from the passenger seat as their captain navigated the humvee through the debris riddled streets.

"This was voluntary," Melinda May replied in an even tone. Her eyes scanned everywhere as she drove. She did not like surprises.

"Grant volunteered," Skye grunted with a glance to the the back of the vehicle. May nodded. The older woman knew where Lieutenant Ward went, Sargent Ward followed.

"Command thinks this scientist is important. She supposedly has a line on a vaccine," May explained. Before society fell, Grant had served under May. She had only known Skye in passing, but that young soldier had been a bright and vibrant woman. Now all May saw was a tired and jaded soul.

"I have lost count of all the people who claimed they had a cure," Skye scoffed as she looked out the window.

The lower levels of all the high rises had been wrecked. She knew there were some survivors lurking in the tall buildings, but with supplies growing scarce, Skye was grateful she wasn't one of them. Her mind returned to the fantasy of that cozy cabin in the middle of the woods. No infected, no marauders. Just her, and Grant, if she could convince him to follow for once, living off the land and hunting. A nice quiet life while the rest of the world went up in flames.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

"Well, that's new," May deadpanned. She hit the brakes. "Eyes front, people."

Surrounding their target was a growing horde of infected. "Well, that explains why the streets have been quiet," Skye commented while Grant gazed at the situation in his calculating manner. "So, turn around and go home?"

Skye shrugged when May shot her a withering glare. "The last communique was 28 hours ago. We need to assess if an extraction is still viable. Grant, alert command of our situation, and tell them to standby."

While he got on the comms, the captain reversed and parked in the nearest alley. Exiting the vehicle, she pointed at the fire escape. "Skye, the roof. Recon the surrounding area."

Sgt. Ward pulled out a small grappling hook. "On it." Using the hook, she pulled down the metal ladder and ascended. 

"Captain, HQ tried reaching them. No response," Lt. Ward relayed while shifting his gear. 

May contemplated a moment. "Let's see what Skye has found," she stated. "I'd feel better on higher ground either way." Ward agreed.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

They looked down upon the mass of infected a block away. The twenty story building they encircled loomed above the soldiers' five story perch. "No infected in the immediate vicinity," Skye reported as she passed her binoculars to May. "They all seem drawn there. Unsure why. Saw some bodies resembling a security detail, but the building itself seems secure."

Grant studied the situation through the scope on his gun. "Their comms are down, and they're surrounded," he wondered aloud. "They wouldn't want us to just turn around and leave. Maybe they were trying to clear a line?"

"Suggestions?" May inquired.

"Well, since you shot down my idea of turning around and going home," Skye said, making a face at her companions. She gestured toward the building. "Let's go save the girl."


End file.
